He's just a youtuber She's just a fangirl
by MissHRS
Summary: A fanfic about the relationship of everyone's favourite youtuber, Danisnotonfire, as he meets a fan (OC). As their friendship grows, Dan must prove that he sees her as more than just a fangirl and she must prove that he sees him as more than just a youtuber. Phil stars too, to add humour :) Dan/OC :) 1st ever fanfic Rate & Review please! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1**

Incompetently, my hair danced against the sheer brute force of the gale that we had found ourselves in, in a feeble attempt to mask the watery pools of sorrow that rushed down my cheeks.

Not again.

I promised. I promised I wouldn't cry – not again.

A meagre, white sheet of tissue appears from behind the wall of wayfaring strands. I take it and dab the soft material around the puddles of pain that had formed at the shallow basins below the whites of my eyes.

"Thank you", I choke out appreciatively in the direction to which the tissue originated from. Through the odd lines of my hair, I see a concerned gaze staring back.

"Don't worry about it."

"Sorry about this", I whisper awkwardly.

"Don't worry – it's natural. Everyone gets upset."

_True, but not this often_ – my own mind shouts back at me.

"It's just that..."

I start, before immediately scolding myself for ever beginning.

"...it just gets too much".

What a naff thing to say. A million and one emotions flood around the crevices if my cranium every moment of every day longing to seek their own individual freedom via an expression at an opportunity such as this and THAT is what you say. Nice one.

I reluctantly waited her reply, wishing that I'd had good common sense earlier and sewed my lips together. Silence is all that met my ears. My shoulders relaxed - she hadn't heard me. I'd escaped the unfortunate reality of making myself appear to be a whiney preteen with "problems" for another day – or so I'd hoped. Curiosity caused me to lift my head and confirm this fact to which I prayed was true. Confusion was the only expression to which my face could muster at the sight before me. My best friend, Brenda, wasn't looking at me; her eyes seemed almost entranced but the sight in front of her.

"Brenda? Brenda? Brenda, are you okay?", I asked with an air of perplexity raising in my voice.

"Look...", she whispered, her pupils still held in a mysterious trance. I followed her of vision and immediately clocked what had caught her attention.

"OMG", Brenda screamed in my ear, "it's Danisnotonfire!" Sure enough, Youtube star, Daniel Howell was stood just across the town square.

Fangirling is a sight to behold in any instance. However, Brenda takes great pride in making it an art form. To her, this is equivalent of catching Jesus shopping for toilet roll at the local corner shop. Squealing was imminent.

"Quick! We need to catch him!" She cried. Shocks traced lines down my vertebrae. Terror was the first thing I felt. Don't get me wrong, I'm a massive fan of his too, but unfortunately, not even the world's most glamorous supermodel can pull off mascara waterfalls. This could NOT end well. The longing to dive headfirst into the nearest shop was from within me, which only served to create an air of irony as the shocks of fear had now reached my feet and pinned me to the ground.

"He's heading this way! I'll try and get this attention", she said whilst stretching out the "Danosaur" T-shirt that she had adorned in some attempt to use it as a sign. _Oh, kind abyss that is the crack of the ground beneath my feet, please do me a favour and devour me whole._

"Hey Dan! Dan! Hey Dan, hey!"

"Um, hey, you okay?"

_Balls._

"Oh. My. God!" Brenda started before finding herself lost in a convoy of affection and marriage demands mixed in with a good drop of high-pitched squealing for good measure. If it were any other day, I may have been in a similar state, given that I'd probably replace the screaming with total internal combustion. However, today, I just wasn't feeling...alive, I suppose. I backed away a few steps, partly scolding my legs for only know regaining the knowledge of how to function and also hoping that any opportunity of diving into an open shop door way was not lost.

Dan's face morphed from utter bewilderment to worry, as his eyes moved from Brenda to me.

"Are you alright?" He enquired with a genuine concern. Now he'd done it. The one question that is guaranteed to leave anyone feeling quite upset as a puddle of their own tears. _Brill._

"I'm fine. I just..." I lied, trailing off at the end as I longed for a viable excuse to win me my escape ticket. I choked back any tears just enough to hold them on the boundary of my tear ducts and pushed my lips together hard.

"Are you sure?" _Damn it. _Too late, tears raced down my cheeks in a bid for freedom.

"Hey, it's okay", he said, pulling me into a hug. I automatically began pushing him away. I bet that's new for him, a fangirl actually pushing _him_ away, rather than the other way around.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I stayed silent. I couldn't explain.

"Hm...you don't talk much do you?" He said in a half-laugh,

"So, what's your name, then?" He asked.

"Sophie",

"That's a pretty name", he smiled and stared in the direction of a figure that was rapidly approaching us.

"OH. MY. GOD." Brenda screamed as Dan's best friend, Phil appeared. Phil immediately raised his shoulders in an attempt to protect his ears from what can only b e described as the native call of the fangirl.

"Hey, Phil. This is Sophie", gesturing towards me, "and that's Brenda", nodding his head in her direction.

"Hi", he smiled at us both but not without shying away from Brenda slightly as her face seemed to be travelling strangely close to his own.

"Hey, Phil, I was thinking taking Sophie for a coffee..." Dan said with raised eyebrows, hoping that Dan would catch on. Phil appeared worried for a moment as he realised what Dan was implying but the duty of being a good friend got the better of him, "Oh, yeah sure, hey Brenda, do you want to go to the Arcade or something?"

He might as well have just asked her to have his offspring as it would have received the same response. In seconds Phil was dragged by his wrist in the direction of the Arcade with only a few brief seconds to give Dan a "you owe me one" look.

"Well, he's just made her year", I laugh.

"So, how about that coffee?" Dan grins.

"Sure", I say nervously, knowing that this trip wasn't just to show me the best drink in town.


	2. Chapter 2 - coffee shop problems

"Two lattes, please", Dan politely tells the barista, who smiles back from behind the front desk of the cafe.

_Is this real? Am I dreaming? Why have I let this happen? I should have just legged it when I had the chance._

Before I knew it we are sat opposite each other around a small table in a back corner of the cafe. Dan takes a sip of his latte, before saying, "they do really good coffee here", as a way of breaking the ice. I agree, before sipping at my own.

_Why's he doing this for me?_

"So, you were kind of upset earlier. I know it's none of my business and please don't think I'm prying but is there anything I can do to help?" he asks the question I've been dreading whilst giving me an adorable half-smile.

I stare in an infatuated manner at the latte in my hands for what feels like a millennium, before saying, "It's just something that happened when I was growing up. It still plays on my mind a bit."

I look away and silence feels my ears so a brief moment even though the cafe appears to be relatively busy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, his voice offering comforting reassurance.

"I've live with my Uncle and Auntie, since my Mum died when I was a baby and I never knew my Dad. The thing is – when I was younger my uncle used to have a drinking problem." I said quietly.

Dan looked puzzled, "everyone likes a drink, what's wrong with that?"

I sighed. "Whenever I knew he'd been drinking, I'd start to shake and my heart would race. I'd race upstairs to my room and lock the door behind me. I'd hear him and my Auntie arguing. He'd say things that would make my heart drop and I'd cry a lot. My Auntie would come upstairs when my uncle had passed out and tell me to stop crying even though she'd be trying not to cry herself. The worst part though, was the bruises that I'd see on her arms sometimes. I knew Uncle hadn't meant to hurt her and we'd never talk about them but they were _there_. They still argue all the time. It just reminds me of that time and I don't know, it always feels like the house is covered with gloom – they're never happy. It just makes me think that if they didn't have me to look after then they could separate and finally be happy. They both talk of their dreams – dreams that they can't achieve in the current situation, but if they went their separate ways maybe they could – but-but- they can't- all because of me!" I was shaking now and my voice was rising slightly. Dan just stared table, listening to what I had to say.

"No, if they wanted to move on then it's up to them, just because they can't achieve their dreams doesn't mean they should take it you", he turns to look me in the eyes, "you've done nothing wrong".

I'd heard those words before and all that ran through my mind was _"lies, lies, lies"_, like a pre-recorded tape. As I felt his stare grow, I prayed that he'd look away so I could hide my face, but he didn't. A single tear ran down my face and I cursed in my mind for being so stupid.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I always do this; all I ever do is cry like a little kid." I scold myself, moving away.

"No." He grabs my arm, "you're stronger than you think, I know for sure, I wouldn't have been able to cope with that sort of thing, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself", he smiles.

I sigh and give a small smile back, before finishing the remnants of my latte, "thank you", I say with a smile and hopefully he knew that I wasn't just thanking him for the latte.

"So, is this your first time in London or do you live around here?" He asks as we leave.

"First time here, actually", I reply.

"Fancy some sightseeing?" He laughs.

"Sure", I say without hesitating.


	3. Chapter 3 - Get your sht together, Phil

**Dan's POV**

Oh God. The way she can sit there and just say all that stuff as if it were as easy to talk about as the morning news...man, the only word I can think to describe her with is...admiration, I guess. I mean she's an idiot for blaming herself like that and letting it rule her life, but guess you can't help that.

I mean I've had my own ups and downs what with my exponential crisis and dropping out of university and all but I don't think I've been dealt many bad cards in life.

Anyway, I took her to see the London sights, as she said she'd never see them and, well, there's something about her, I just didn't want to say goodbye to her just yet – even though Phil is going to kill me for making him spend the afternoon with THE FANGIRL FROM HELL. But getting back to Sophie, I took her to the London Dungeons. I was surprised, she didn't even scream. The last girl I took round there couldn't even get past the front gate...not that I've taken an extensive number of women around there, um, oh nevermind...

Anyway, I took her on the London eye. She's scared of heights! That's so cute! – I mean, whatever. It was cool, I guess.

It seems we have the same interests, apparently she also lives on youtube and the internet as I do – small world.

There's something else, something weird happened as we sat on a bench in Trafalgar Square whilst eating a snack of doughnuts that we had bought. I don't know, we were just talking but then she looked up through her eyelashes at me and man, her eyes sparkled in the midday sun, like a miniature kitten staring lovingly at its owner. She looked adorable...well about as adorable as a girl can get when their face is stuffed with doughnuts...

She grinned and unconsciously my face morphed to mirror hers, almost as if my mouth was uncontrollable. That laugh of hers is infectious, man; I've never felt like this before...

Eventually, after a few hours causing mayhem throughout London, we spot a black haired man coming towards us with what appeared to be a...giant sack of potatoes hung around his neck?

As they approached, I realised that this mysterious figure was actually Phil with a still as excitable as ever, Brenda, attached...if you ever needed a definition of fangirl, I think she about covers it.

"Had a fun day?" I asked cheekily. Phil gave me an uncharacteristic death stare and attempted to detach Brenda from around his neck. The girls chatted about how each other's days had gone, while Phil pulled me over hastily.

"We're leaving now, right? I can't take much more of this." He groans.

"Five more minutes", I beg, if I'm honest I'm not keen to leave at all, the day seems to have been over too quickly and my heart drops when I picture having to say goodbye to Sophie.

"Fine. But no longer." He says flatly, quite aggravated by the day's events.

I mouth, "Thank you", as I move over to where the girl's are stood.

"Hey Sophie, I'm going to get a drink" I say gesturing to a vending machine in the corner of the square, that was hidden by shade.

"Sure", she replies, which causes Brenda's face to light up as she realizes that she has been granted more one-on-one time with her idol. Almost, simultaneously, Phil's face plummets and I begin to feel guilty – I'll make it up to him eventually.

I retrieve my drink from the compartment of the vending machine and stand against the wall in the shade as I wait for her to do the same. I close my eyes for a second and yawn, man, editing videos all night really does take a lot out of you...

Before I realise it, she's standing in front of me staring up at me from her small height...did I ever mention I like small girls?

Wait, that come out wrong. Oh God. Forget it...

I lean forward so that our heads are closer,

"Sophie..."

"Yeah?" She said as she moved her head up closer to mine.

"I, um, well today was really fun and...Well you're a really fun person and..." I trailed off at the end as I instinctively felt myself leaning more forward. My palms were sweating

"I...um..." Our faces were centimetres apart and my heart slammed against the inside of my chest as if it's one goal in life was to burst free from the jail cell that was my chest. I could hear her breathing coming out all uneven. I instinctively smiled as it wasn't only me who was getting all choked up.

Her gaze flew up to meet mine and my heart got caught in my throat, my head leaned to one side in response and she followed my lead. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips pursed together. Man, I could have stared at that image all day. I closed my own eyes and moved my face inwards waiting for that epitomizing moment when faces would meet...and then-

"Hey, I was just wondering, do either of you two have change for 2 quid?"

"For the love of God, Phil!"

I scream at the small face that has appeared at our side, which prompts an embarrassed laugh from Sophie.

"What?" He asks obliviously. This man is unbelievable.

I take out the back of an old receipt and scribble down my phone number and hand it to Sophie, I really don't want to leave but what choice do I have now that Captain Lovekill has spoiled the fun.

Then an idea forms in my head and my eyes light up, "hey Sophie, fancy seeing my flat..." I pause to attempt to rephrase that sentence after it receives a raised eyebrow from both Sophie and Phil.

"I mean, like where we film our youtube videos and that..." I say with an awkward laugh, hoping that she'll agree.

"Sure, sounds cool", she smiles.

"OH. MY. GOD. We're gonna see your actual flat?" Shouted a voice from behind, which could only mean that Brenda had finally tracked down her beloved Phil.

Brenda proceeds to do a small dance that appears to the result of too much pent up fangirl squeals.

Meanwhile, Phil pulls me to the side and says quietly, "Dan, we need to talk", gesturing over to the male toilets to give the conversation some privacy and judging by his face this cannot be good news.


	4. Chapter 4 - Youtuber loves a fangirl

"What's up, Phil?" I ask casually.

"What's up? What's up? Don't you know what you've just done, Dan?" He asks with a small note of anger wayfaring in his tone.

I stare back puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You just gave her your phone number, Dan. By tomorrow morning, that'll be all over the internet. Well, Tumblr at least."

"Sophie wouldn't do that, she..."

"She-what? Loves you? Dan, she's only wants you for the popularity. She doesn't love you, Dan. She loves you're image, she loves the idea of dating a youtuber, a somewhat 'famous' guy. She doesn't love Dan Howell, she loves Danisnotonfire."

"No...you're wrong."

"Dan, you're just a youtuber to her."

***MEANWHILE***

**Sophie's POV**

My pupils could barely focus on the blur of colour as Brenda bounced up and down in a state of fangirling glee. All she could talk about was Phil, Phil and even more Phil...Poor Phil. Seems she'd had him running all over in an attempt to live out every dream she could have possibly fantasised about: from romantic dinner to feeding ducks by a pond. She's exercised every possible cliché to ensure she had her ultimate day out with the one and only AmazingPhil. When I got round to telling her about my own day, one detail stuck out most...

"He kissed you?"

"Almost...well, he gave me his number"

"OMG, give me that, that baby's going straight to Tumblr", her face cracked with an almost maniacal hint to it.

"No, we can't do that"

"Why not? We owe it as fangirls to share this information"

"Because...well, because he must have trusted me not to and I don't want to cross him like that."

She chortled, "Haha, what? You think he likes you? As in likes you, likes you?" She laughed again in a mocking fashion.

"Well, yeah, I mean, maybe...a bit...I think"

She almost couldn't contain her laughter at this stage and gave a loud snort.

"Sophie, you don't actually have a chance with him. He has- MILLIONS of fangirls. Let's admit it, he could have anyone of them and about half of them are better looking than you or I. Hate to say it, but hey that's life. No, now you see, we could NEVER stand a chance with them, the only reason they hung around with us today is because we are...hm, how do I put this...easy."

"What?"

"It's true, fangirls are EASY. A girl once offered to pay Phil £1000 just to let her tickle him, or something like that. Imagine it, a girl who is willing to let you do ANYTHING, just because you're 'famous'. So, why do we do it? Well, if you keep your mouth shut and play your cards right, you might just get to see a side of Dan that, let's say, the youtube community ain't never seen. It's a win-win situation. They get an easy girl, we get to live out our fantasies. Everybody's a winner."

"No, you're wrong, Dan isn't like that, and he wouldn't just take advantage of someone like that..."

"Aw, what? You still thinking he loves you? That you r something more than just another fangirl? Sophie get it through your head-

You're just a fangirl to him."


	5. Chapter 5 - You're the cat's whiskers

"This is our flat", Dan said smiling as he led us in. I seemed to notice Phil's eyes roll and his arms now lay flatly crossed across his chest.

Dan seemed to be either oblivious to Phil's behaviour or was doing his best to ignore it.

After a general tour of the flat, Dan turns to the group with his teeth bore in a wide grin, "Say Brenda, why don't you get Phil to show you the living room and the kitchen, while I show Sophie our rooms and then we'll swap?"

"Great idea, I love kitchens, I can make the best mustard and ketchup sandwiches, c'mon Phil, you have to see!" She squealed, as Phil formed a hard scowl and gave Dan an almighty death stare. Sometimes, I think he might just push Phil a little too far...but what do I know.

Dan leads me to his room. We turn a corner and my face collides with something warm. I stand back and realise that I had crashed into Dan as he had stopped at the door to his room. He turned to face me and it is only at this moment that I take into account how close we are and red our faces are getting.

"So, maybe we should go in?" Dan says nervously, before fiddling with the door handle.

Once we are inside, I immediately recognize some of the features. It strikes me that it is somewhat odd seeing the room in real life, when I have only ever seen it in his videos. Nestled into the corner of the room, I spot a tuft of orange fur and my eyes light up. "Hey, it's your llama hat", I say pulling it out from under a pile of clothes.

"Mind if I try it on?" I ask casually.

He gives me a half-smile before saying, "sure".

"Haha, it suits you", he says happily, as he sits down beside me. He places his head just above the hat, admiring my new headgear, before bringing his face level with mine, his chocolate button eyes staring intently into mine, almost as if he were a puppy and was begging for affection. I felt my heart melt. I was relieved I was sat down as my knees felt seemed to have transformed to jelly and definitely wouldn't have been able to hold me up.

Then I remembered Brenda's words. I looked at the ground and turned my head away. A faint whimper punctuated the room and my heart skipped a beat. _Damn it, this isn't fair._

Then I spot it. My escape – or so it seemed at the time. A marker pen. I clutch it quickly and hold it beside my face. "Want to give each other cat whiskers?" I say in a playful tone, trying my best to seem oblivious to anything that had happened in the past few minutes.

Dan's disappointment is soon suppressed by this suggestion. I shove the marker in his hand and close my eyes. The sound of the pop from the lid of the pen fills my ears as I wait patiently. Delicately, a gentle brush of the pen tickles the tip of my nose. A giggle escapes my mouth involuntarily and I can feel my cheeks redden as it fills the air. I compose myself and try to sit still as Dan moves on to the whiskers. The skin of his hand makes contact with the side of my face as he rests the side of his hand to draw, causing electric to course through the veins in my cheek, emitting shock waves to the very recesses of my brain, forcing it to turn to mush. I can't resist opening one eye to steal a glance at him. I internally gasp at the sight that meets my eyes. Dan's eyes focus in utter infatuation as he draws each individual whisker, relishing the small contact that each stroke of the pen gives as he brushes the market across my cheek. He bites his bottom lip and I rapidly force my eye lids shut immediately as I can hear my breath grow uneven. My head tilts slightly upwards as I use all my inner strength to compose myself. I deep moan of sheer bliss, resonates from the depths of my throat and escapes against all my strength as it comes cascading out from between my lips. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut and wish that this is all just some horrible nightmare as his hand freezes.

"I think maybe", he starts, "you should draw my whiskers on now".

I sigh with relief; well at least he didn't kick me out. I still haven't opened my eyes when I feel the pen fall into my hand. I finally dare to unlock my eyelids from their fixed positions and see that Dan is sat ready with his eyes shut and face glowing scarlet. Pop goes the lid of the marker as I move closer to Dan's face. I make the first mark and a chuckle erupts from the male before me. I make the second mark, which only earns another giggle. I smirk - he's ticklish. With each stroke of the pen, Dan leans further away in an attempt to escape the tickling tip of the marker pen.

"Hmph", I murmur as I'm forced to lean more forward, to get a better angle to draw from. Inevitably, I misjudge my positioning and lose all balance and collapse on top of Dan. Initially, fits of laughter rose from us both, however, any joy soon all but ceased as the door swung open, revealing Phil in the doorway.

"Dan, I can't listen to that...THING any longer, I..." He pauses, absorbing the scene laid out before him.

"Oh, for f*ck's sake!"

Phil bellows before storming out of the room.

"Phil, wait!" Dan shouts, carefully getting up and racing after him. I watch from where I am sat as the action unfolds in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodbye

"Phil, stop!" Dan cried after his best friend.

"What did I say, Dan? What did I say?" Phil's rage was mounting and his voice elevated with every last syllable.

"It's not like that! Why won't you listen to me?"

"No, Dan. You listen to me. I told you this would happen. You take a fangirl home, have some fun, next thing you know a million and one pictures of you and her are leaked to the internet and suddenly a billion fangirls all want the same treatment...and that's the better outcome, imagine what other pictures she could leak..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Listen to yourself, Phil. You don't know what you're saying! You've got it all wrong."

"Have I Dan? Maybe you're just lost in the lust of some slapper's tongue to realise what's really happening!"

Dan's eyes narrowed and he moved closer to Phil, using his height as an advantage to tower over Phil, "You better take that back, Phil."

Dan's nostrils flared and I could see he was only a few moments away from seeing red.

"You're an idiot, Dan and she's no more than a sl*t taking advantage of you" and he said through gritted teeth, "I'm only trying to help you out – PAL"

"Well, don't, Phil...Man, you're really beginning to make my blood boil", Dan's fingers twitched into a fist.

Phil smirked, "bite me".

Dan drew back a fist and aimed for Phil's face.

"STOP!" I grabbed Dan's arm, "don't! You two are the best of friends; you can't just fight like this!"

"But..." Dan started attempting to justify his intentions.

"Oh, please, you're getting involved? You're the reason we are fighting in the first place. You're NOTHING but trouble. I know you're type", Phil threatened.

"You know nothing about her", Dan said grabbing the front of Phil's shirt.

"Yes, I do", he said, pulling his shirt from Dan's grip. He moved so that he was stood in front of me, "you- are NOTHING but a selfish wh*re. You take advantage of people like us, getting wrapped up in a belief that you 'love' us only to then run back to your posy of supporters and ridicule us for our actions."

"No...I..."

"Yeah...what's that? You _love_ him. Would _never_ do that to him. Yeah? Well, here's some news for you- that guy", gesturing to Dan, "only wants you for what you can do for him." He raised both eyebrows quickly before lowering them, to make sure I caught his drift. I couldn't help but give Dan a hurt look, maybe Brenda knew more than I gave her credit for.

Phil wasn't finished. "You actually thought, they'd be some fairytale magical ending? This isn't fanfiction for god's sake! Look, get it straight-

He is a youtuber, an idol in some people's eyes; he can get ANOYONE he wants.

You are a fangirl, one in a million, a nobody, there are a million out there who are better than you.

It could never work. Understand?"

A silence fills the air as he awaits my response.

I take in a deep breath. "You know what, Phil. You're right on some things. Dan is a youtuber. He has millions of fans. I am a fangirl. I'm one in a million. But I didn't come here as a fangirl. I didn't come here for a youtuber. I came here for Dan. I don't love Danisnotonfire. I love Dan Howell. No matter how he feels about that. "

Phil appeared to be caught off guard by my response, but I wasn't finished. "Oh and another thing, if there's one thing I've learned it's that in reality, you definitely aren't Amazing, Phil."

Phil's eyes widen in shock at what I had said. I didn't care. I simply turned on my heel before marching out of the door. I thought about Dan watching me go...I'd lie if I say my heart wasn't breaking.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mustard loves ketchup

**Dan's POV**

Phil walked backwards until his back hit the wall. He then proceeded to slide against the wall until he hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn." He said. "I was not expecting that."

I snapped back into reality and lunged at Phil, "why the HELL did you tell her that pack of lies about me only wanting her for..." My eyes mimicked those of a criminally insane convict. Not that I gave a damn.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I was only trying to protect you. I was wrong about her. I-I'm sorry." Phil whispered, with genuine regret hanging in his voice.

I loosened my grip on his shirt and felt my muscles relax. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, Dan. I was just worried that she was only interested in the 'youtube' you and I didn't want her hurting the real you..."

I was taken aback slightly. I froze for a few moments before slumping down next to Phil with my back against the wall, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I- I just don't know what to do." I sighed.

Phil laughed, "run after her, you soppy s*d". I smiled and did as instructed.

"Sophie!" I called down the hallway, not caring who heard me. I saw her at the end of the corridor; she turned her head to look at me. Her cat whiskers were smudged by her tears. My heart ached, like it had just been punched. I tore up the corridor after her.

"Sophie, wait!"

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug. She looked up at me with her smudged whiskers and I carefully wiped away her tears with my thumb. Her cheek brushed against my hand. I cupped her face in my hands and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Soph, look it's not true, and you're not just some slapper to me. I love you. You're not just a fangirl."

She smiled and whispered, "You're not just a youtuber, Mr Howell".

I pulled her close to me and never wanted to let go. We caught each other's eyes for a moment and slowly tilted our heads.

The spark the coursed through my body was unimaginable. Every fibre of my being felt like it was on fire. My hand ran through her hair, while the other pulled her waist closer. Her hands wrapped around my neck, this usually would have been uncomfortable for me, but her hands were like mini-masseuses from heaven. We broke apart for a second, for air. I caught her eye and I could tell we had the same idea. "1..2..3...GO!" She shouted as we raced back to the flat in fits of laughter.

That WOULD have been the end of it.

If it wouldn't for...

"Phil, what the hell are you doing?"

This was a sight to be seen. Brenda lay sprawled out on the kitchen floor with only her feet in view, with Phil looking as if he'd just come from direction of the kitchen.

"Oh, it's Brenda, she passed out from too many deep-fried mustard and ketchup sandwiches, so I was looking after her", he said innocently.

However, a voice from the kitchen called, "Oh Phil, babe, come back, I'm not finished with my big lionman...roar, hehehe"

We both raised an eyebrow at Phil, who just raised his hands to his side, lifted his shoulders and tilted his head.

"What? She's kinda cute...haha, I think I like her", he giggled going slightly red.

"Oh Phil!" the voice called again

"Coming!" he shouted back before heading for the kitchen.

Me and Sophie exchanged glances before shaking our heads.

Then we just carried on our journey to our original destination and life couldn't be better because you see I'm more than just a youtuber.

It just took a 'more than just a fangirl' to see it.

THE END

...for now...


End file.
